numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Little Pigs
'''Three Little Pigs '''is the eighth episode of the first season of Numberblocks. Story Five narrates the story of the Numberblocks' version of the Three Little Pigs. One's house is red with one room, one circular window, one tree, and a number 1 on the door. Then along comes Four as the Big Bad Square. One refuses to let him in by the hair on her chin. Four reluctantly blows down the first house (since it was a square house). Two's house is orange with two rooms, two semicircular windows, two trees, and a number 2 on the door. Two invited One over when Four comes. Two refuses to let him in by TWO hairs on his chinny-chin, and Four blows down the house. As Four blows, Two is separated into two Ones. Four apologizes. }} One and Two run to Three's house, which is yellow with three rooms, three triangular windows, three turrets, three flags, three trees, and number 3 on the door, and a moat to keep Four away. When Four comes, Three refuses to let him in by THREE hairs on her chinny-chin-chin. Four blows down the house and Three separates into three Ones. }} Then Three blows Four apart into four Ones. }} As Three wonders where the pigs will live now, Four shows the pigs his house, which is green with four rooms, four square windows, four trees, and a number 4 on the door. Five ends the story when the pigs live with the Big Bad Square. Trivia * This is the first time Five is appear after her debut episode. * Four stays as a square the entire episode, due to himself as the Big Bad Square. * Although Four is wearing a wolf disguise, the word "wolf" is not mentioned throughout the whole episode. * This is the first time three or more addends are features in addition magic. * This episode and the actual "Three Little Pigs" has a few differences: *# The Wolf doesn't eat the pigs, as The Big Bad Square eating One and Two would be too scary for kids. Instead, the pigs run to the next house like in other versions. *# The third house gets blown down. *# The third pig blows away the big bad wolf. *# The pigs live with the wolf. Running Gags Numberblocks 2-4 being blown into Ones. Only Numberblock 5 hasn’t blown into Ones. (Numberblock 1 is only one block) * 2 and 3 have blown by 4 * 4 has blown by 3 * when 4 heads to 3s house he has the wrong color Goofs * When Three wonders where the Three Little Pigs will live now, Her eyes are bigger than they should be. ** This might mean that she is shocked. * Five's mouth mostly appears on her top block with her eyes. * One’s hair is gone. Gallery LETTL PEGG, LEETTLLLL PEEEEG, LET ME INN, LLLEEETTTT MMMEEEE IIINNNN!!!!!!.png|I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN! 3543148A-50D5-4349-8EEF-41F84D76A06A.jpeg|"No! This isn't how the story goes. The third house doesn't get blown down." 4C258F2A-9C18-4B66-AB5A-A1839B1947FE.jpeg|"Little pig, let me in!" 6972D289-A0B9-4A43-9967-E0FDB98BAE11.jpeg|Two's house E40F0EC2-FA0B-4B06-BF3A-7C6A35EE1F42.jpeg|Tea for Two A88B55B4-EFDB-4D18-9F78-E10C93673208.jpeg|One's house FDCDAB8A-762B-4E43-8F91-353EE421229D.jpeg|“Shame, it’s so square.” 452D14EA-3775-4AD2-B4F4-6E9D9B3AEAB6.jpeg|If only Octoblock or the Step Squad were here... Category:Episodes Category:Fractured Fairy Tales Category:Episodes where a Character Breaks the Fourth Wall